No hope left
by factoryhead
Summary: It's repetitive and ridiculous, really; constantly visiting a boy that would never even acknowledge she's there. Still.. it's worth it just to see him one more time..


3.. 2.. 1..

Everything went blank.

Sabitsuki's eyes rolled open as her fingers slide down the ice-cold concrete that coated her balcony, her arms stiffened as she positioned herself onto her feet, her leather boots clacking on the hard ground. She walked up to the rusty metal railing and placed her right hand onto it, gazing into the empty nightmarish sky. Why was this happening to her? Was she so so unfortunate as to half this disease? It wasn't fair but there wasn't much she could do about it and she knew this. She was just going to have to live with it.

Her feet led her to the replica of her bedroom that was.. surprisingly well-made. It was a dumb program, really. The doctors and nurses decided that the victims of this "unknown rusted disease" might enjoy going through their subconscious in a more vivid way than dreams would allow. Pft. Like her normal dreams weren't enough of a reminder of how much she fucked up in life. Oh well, it was better than rotting away in an overheated apartment where all she had to do was play some repetitive video game that was pretty much impossible and stare at the people down below who had the rest of their lives to enjoy however they would like. She would be lucky to live another five years with the way this disease was rotting her away.

There was no use worrying about it, though. It was going to happen whether she liked it or not so she might as well make the best of the little time she had left.

A swarm of yellow and orange lights swirled around Sabitsuki as her hair grew longer and much more combed, a blue dress now clothing her body, a wooden, splintery broom to match with it all. The broom effect. It was one of Sabitsuki's favorites, she could roam this terrifying place quicker and in style. She always loved to dress up in girly things but it never really looked good on her- but hey, nobody was judging her here. She was alone to rot away in her thoughts..

She swirled into the nexus, her hair fluttering past as she glided above the broken looking floor.

Her red eyes gazed forward, a soft smile forming on her lips. She was having a lot of fun with this effect, but she always did so it was no surprise. The floor was a deep shade of black now and she was positive she could hear creepy, unsettling music in the distance. But no matter.

The broom led her north, her eyes gazing down at the red realistic eye floating on the floor. She reached down to touch it only to fall off her broom, her fingers touching nothing but smooth glass-like rock that was as cold and as thick as the concrete on her balcony. Sabitsuki reached up for her broom again and headed the direction she was going before, trying to snap the incident that happened seconds earlier out of her head.

Upon sliding through the two arms that eerily stuck themselves motionlessly out of the ground, she was greeted by more arms and a Kaibutsu. Augh, she had her run with these guys, even joining their gang once upon a time. But that was then and this was now.

She roamed to the pawprint that stuck itself down and warped her to much cheerier places, one of them even being a rave like maze that glistened with pretty colors all around, cheery music booming from the ceiling- or at least she assumed. But hey- from there she had to continue.

From the city to the sewers to the sugar hole, everything was the same. She had come back around this way again.

But why?

To see some boy that just lay motionless until she attempted to bring out a weapon?

She didn't need to be reminded of everything that happened between them.

It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

But..

She wanted to see him again. Just once.

"Just once." Hah. Yeah, right. She would come back again just like he predicted every time she hit him with that pipe. It was a traumatizing sentence but she would never hear his voice again beyond that.

It was good enough for her.

The rest of the way Sabitsuki traveled on foot, it was kind of nostalgic, really, and besides there wasn't much to go.

She hiked up the stairs, her boots making ring like noises as they hit the bottom of the rusty metal steps. She half thought they might bust under her feet, but this was just a silly little computer program. She knew deep down that it would never do that.

Her hands grasped the cool, gray railing and slid up as she got closer to the area that housed him and his sibling. It made sort of a soothing sound, but not quite. Not quite..

Rusted nails floated in the distance, reminding Sabitsuki of all the horrid things she had done around here, it was terribly traumatic and she often asked herself; was it worth it?

Yes.

That was her answer, yes. Every single time.

"Smile?"

Sabitsuki's voice echoed throughout the small one roomed area, her eyes scanning the room, a small glimmer of hope that something would be different. SOMETHING would be changed and he would notice her, speak to her, give her hope that they could patch things up.

But that hope was soon crushed.

Everything was the same, Smile stood motionless, his sister peeking out from behind his back every once in a while to see what was going on.

Her feet pressed forward, her eyes gloomy and desperate- desperate for his attention. Sabitsuki stroked his stone-cold cheek softly, hoping he would notice but he still didn't. He never did.

"Smile.. I.." She stuttered out as if she was beginning a sentence. Her voice was stiff and hopeless, trying to get a message across but she knew it never really would get there.

"I.." She swallowed. "I.."

_Chwak!_

Her soft lips pressed against his, her hands cupping his cheeks and her eyes squeezed shut. Her cheeks flushed a rosy shade of red as she finally pulled back and exhaled.

"I love you."


End file.
